


The Walking Inuyoukai

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: Raven Emerson [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama (Most Definitely), Ed Peletier Dies Thank Gods Hate Abusive Assholes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glenn Gets Together With Maggie, Humor, Lori Bashing, Multi, Raven Emerson Can Turn Into A Giant Dog, Raven Emerson Is A Martial Artist, Raven Emerson Is A Ninja With Her Weapons, Raven Emerson Is My OC - Freeform, Raven Emerson Isn't Human But Inuyoukai, Raven Has A Lot Of Blades, Raven Has A Thing For Accents and Tattoos, Raven Has A Thing For Sharp Objects, Rick Grimes Divorces Lori Grimes If It's Even Possible In A Zombie Apocolypse, Romance, Shane Walsh Has An Affair With Lori But Ends It, Violence, With Raven Around No One Dies Except Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Raven Emerson just wanted to be normal but knew she was anything but. She didn't have any friends, and preferred to be by herself. She lived alone, slept alone, and did things on her own. She never had anyone to do things with, didn't have anyone to share her problems with. Didn't have anyone to make her feel loved, wanted and needed. She wanted what everyone had, someone to love her for her. She was considered a freak because she wasn't human. She was half American and Half Spanish but she grew up in Canada. No one liked her because she was different. What if she comes upon survivors in Atlanta, Georgia? What if she falls in love? "Go to the states" they said. "It'll be fun" they said.It would be more fun if she wasn't travelling amongst a zombie apocolypse.





	1. Chapter 1

The Walking Inuyoukai

 

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Beast_ ** _**Talking** '_

"Talking"

 

 

 

 

Raven's POV

 

 

I hated my life. I hated my mother, I hated my father, and most importantly I hated my six other siblings. My mother just didn't stop at me. I was the first born, I'm 25 years old, and I feel like an outsider in my own home. 

My mother remarried multiple times, moving all over Canada just to be with them. My mother had twins with her second husband, forgetting about my father who died serving his country. My father was a soldier, fighting in the war to keep countries like ours safe. Yeah right, it wasn't safe in the least. There were gangs, bullies, rapists, robbers, sex offenders, murderers and the like. 

I went about my life, ignoring my family. I hated everything about them, because they took after their fathers. I didn't even look like my parents. No I was completely different and I didn't know why. I wasn't even human. On my 10th birthday that's when it happened. I lost control, I was angry and I wanted to lash out.

My eyes bled red, a furious blood red. My canines went into fangs, and my nails into claws. I ran into a forest the first chance I got; and ripped apart an innocent animal that didn't deserve to die. I ripped it into pieces much like a werewolf would have done. But that's the thing, I'm not a werewolf. I'm a demon, a dog demon. A very powerful one.

I have powers, powers I couldn't even begin to explain to a normal human. I was starting to hate humans because of the way they were. If it was something different, not the same as them, they'd hate you. They'd hate you because you are not like them. I'm half american and half spanish. My mother is spanish, and my father was american. He came from Atlanta, Georgia. He always told me stories about what a beautiful city it was.

I think I'll tell you the names of my six other siblings. 

Noah was born two years after me. He has black hair like my mother, but blue eyes like his father. He has tanned skin like my mother, but high aristocratic cheekbones like his father. He stands at 6'1", now, and is 23 years old, and has a girlfriend named Susan Warbrick. 

Christian is my second brother. He has dark brown hair like his father, pale skin like his father, blue eyes like his father. He looked everything like his father. He stood at 6'0", 22 years old, and has a girlfriend named Mia Andrews. 

Rayne is my sister, though she acts like a bitch all the time. She has black hair like our mother. Tanned skin like our mother. Stood at 5'5", 21 years old fresh out of collage, I know she was a very intelligent girl. Yet most of the time she's really stupid, and does stupid things that could most likely get her killed. One of these days she will kill herself. She has a boyfriend named Ryan Sanders. 

Ethan is my third brother. He has black hair like our mother, tanned skin like our mother. Stands at 5'11", currently in grade 11 in high school. He has a lot of friends that I really don't care about. He's 17 years old, skipped one grade which got him into grade 11. He's also intelligent. That's what I like about him. He never does anything stupid either, so my guess is he'll live a long purposeful life. He doesn't have a girlfriend, though he does sleep around alot, a total manwhore.

Dustin is my fourth brother. He has black hair like our mother, but pale skin like his father. Sapphire blue eyes like his father. He stands at 5'9", currently in grade 10, he's 16 years old. He has no girlfriend because he isn't interested in girls. He has a boyfriend though that I've kept hidden from the family. I didn't want them finding out that Dustin was gay. His boyfriend's name is Grayson Anderson. A really nice guy, though he's a black belt in karate, so I know he'd live a long life.

Tyson and Colton are my twin brothers, number five and six. Both of them have black hair like our mother, but pale skin like their father. They are the youngest, 14 years old. Both of them currently in grade 9. They loved sports so they were captian and co-captian in football. Both of them don't have girlfriends. Thank gods...

Now that I've described my siblings, I'm going to describe my mother. My mother's name is Sara Emerson. She's spanish, with black waist length hair. Tanned skin like she's be in the sun for hours. She's a very successful doctor at the hospital. Though my mother is spanish, she's very fluent in other languages, including english. She has the body of a model, and many men come flocking like horny dogs. My mother is a inuyoukai like myself, but a very different kind. She's a arctic inuyoukai, she controls ice, and water. She has been married at least six times. She never sticks to the same man. She only stays with them until their child is old enough, then she divorces them. Six months later appears with a new man. 

My mother is a whore, I know. And I feel that I would never want to be like her, ever. Now I'm going to talk about my father, the very man I never got to know. But I know what he looks like because of a picture I have of him before he went off to the war.

My father was a very successful soldier. He served his country with an iron fist. I was the only kid my mother and him had. Which is sad if you think about it. He was never around, he missed a few years after my birth, and never got to witness my first steps or my first words. Then one day the army dispatched him out into the war, but he never came back. He promised me he would come back. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes that put the sky to shame. A well-toned body, if he wasn't my father I would have fucked him already. But that's just gross even thinking about it. He stood at 6'2", he was a very tall man. 

But here I am bitching about how much I hated my family. I hated it because my mother couldn't keep her legs closed. She was such a whore... it made me wonder how she didn't contract a sexual disease...

Five years later, I started to notice I hadn't aged from when I turned 25. Inuyoukai's don't age after a certain age, and I'm guessing for me that was 25. I can share my lifespan with people, but only if I mate them. Currently I wasn't looking for a mate.

I'm a black belt in karate, taikwondo, chinese kenpo, muay tai, and some other martial arts I can't remember the names of. I could cook, clean, and always hit the bullseye when I'm doing target practice. I even practiced shooting moving targets like a deer or a bear. I hit them every time. I believed that men and women were equals, and if I ever met someone who believed otherwise that woman only do the chores or make babies I was going to punch the shit out of them.

It was on the 5th year, when the zombie apocolypse came. Everyone was dying, and I do mean everyone. However they didn't stay dead. I lost my family to this virus, whatever virus that was. Honestly I was actually quite glad that I was the only one out of my family who survived it. I was glad because I didn't have to deal with my mother's whorish ways. Or the six other siblings I had, who were only related to me because we shared the same mother.

My teachers kept telling me to check out the CDC in Atlanta. That maybe they had a cure for this thing. But I doubted it. If they had found a cure, then millions upon billions of people wouldn't have died. "Go to the states" they said. "It'll be fun" they said.

It would be more fun if I wasn't travelling through a fucking zombie apocolypse. God please help me... 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

**A/N: Hello readers, I've decided to write this one, because I had a writer's block with the other. So here it is. Raven is my OC, so I decide who she falls in love with and how many men she falls in love with. This will be a harem or might be. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one longer.**


	2. Arriving In Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven arrives in Atlanta, Georgia after leaving Canada when her family died. In Atlanta she finds survivors. She saves Merle when Rick hand cuffs him to a pipe on the roof of a building after he started shooting in a heavily zombie populated city.

The Walking Inuyoukai

_'Thinking'_

**'Beast Talking'**

"Talking"

Pairings: 

Raven/Daryl

Raven/Rick

Raven/Shane

Glenn/Maggie

Beth/T-Dog

Andrea/Merle

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

 

Raven's POV

 

 

So far I haven't run into those zombies since I left Canada. I know I should feel even the slightest bit sad that my family is dead now; but funny thing was I wasn't. I didn't even care in the least bit that they were dead. I knew that something would kill them, if not their stupidity would. 

Does that make me a heartless cold person? I don't seem to think so. In this new world, where it was kill or be killed you needed to be hardened. Needed to be emotionless. You can't kill something if you have a conscience. In this case, killing things that used to be human.

I searched every city or town that I travelled to for survivors. I needed to find people - I was so tired of being alone that the only person I had to talk to was my beast. And truthfully my beast wasn't even actually a person. I think I was finally losing my mind after being sane for so long.

Walking through Atlanta whcih I arrived in not too long ago. I could smell death in every direction of the city. That is when I heard the sounds of hooves clicking against the cement of the streets. I rolled my eyes, thinking how this person was so fucking stupid. You do not enter a city making the most noise possible when there are things like zombies who eat flesh. Sound attacts those dead bastards. 

So I ran at the sound of the hooves. I saw this cop riding a horse, with a bag on his shoulder. I saw him run into the largest herd of zombies, which got their attention on him - seeing as he was fresh meat. He turned swiftly, and started galloping away. However the zombies seemed to have bested him, when he ran into another herd. So he got off the horse, and rolled under a tank. 

Not such a good idea was it? The zombies were still after him; and tried to get him under the tank. So he pulled himself into the tank. I sighed, he was trapped now, seriously? Looks like I have to go save some ass...

So I ran over to the tank, with my agility I jumped on to the tank, and slipped into the tank. When I dropped in, the cop had me at gun point. There was a dead body behind him too. And from the looks of it, the man was dead for awhile. That didn't mean it wouldn't come back when you look away.

"Who are you?" the cop demanded in a steel cold voice.

I get it, he was cautious, because how the world was now. Did he honestly think I was dangerous? I looked over myself, seeing twin swords crossed over between my shoulder blades, a dagger on each thigh, a shot gun also between my shoulder blades under my swords. Not to mention that I had a bag full of other weapons which no one can tell what was in it without looking into the bag. I had a knife in each of my knee high boots. So I guess I was pretty dangerous if you looked at it from another's point of view.

"My name is Raven Emerson. I came from Canada, and started to look for survivors. When I heard you galloping through the city. Did you honestly think that the zombies wouldn't hear you? They are attracted to sound," I said introducing myself.

"Zombies?" The cop said confused.

"Yes, the things that tried to eat you, are zombies." I replied.

"Oh." Was all he said. "I'm Rick Grimes. Just woke up from a coma, only to see that the world had gone to hell." The cop named Rick said.

I nodded. So he didn't know what happened, and woke up to the world like this. That must of been really hard on him. 

"Hey dumbasses," the crackle of the radio crackled to life.

Rick looked at the radio dumbfounded.

"Yeah you two in the tank, are you comfy in there?" The voice said.

I picked up the walkie. "Call us dumbasses again, and I'll find you and castrate you." I growled into the walkie.

The voice chuckled nervously. "I know a way to get you out and to safety. My friends are staying in a store nearby. You see the fenced in area and the latter against the wall? Make a run for it," 

Friends? The man had friends? That meant survivors. That's great! 

"Okay." I replied.

Then the corpse in the tank with us, started to move and then moved to attack Rick. So I took one of my knives from my boot and stabbed the zombie in it's skull. Rick looked at me with wide eyes. Taking in the knife that was in my hand. It was a black handled hunting knife that I stole from one of my many step-fathers.

When the corpse fell back down dead for good this time, I sighed in relief. "We better get a move on, Rick." I said opening the hatch and hopped out. 

He followed behind me, the zombies were too busy eating the horse to notice us. And so we made a run for the fenced in area, and started to climb the latter. 

 **'I like this man, he's really handy with a gun! And not only that he's really easy on the eyes,'** My beast said with a chuckle within my head.

' _Can you not distract me right now? I need all my focus to evade these fucking zombies!'_ I replied back to my beast telepathically. I didn't want them thinking I was crazy by talking with myself.

My beast didn't speak again, and we reached the top of the building. We walked in the door, and went down the stairs. When we walked into the store, this blonde girl had the cop at gun point. I could tell that the gun was on safety so there was no way she'd be able to shoot him. 

"You motherfucker! Do you have any idea what you just fucking done?" The blonde girl snapped glaring at him.

"Hey, don't be starting shit, girl. I helped him out of that mess. If you point that gun at me just because I'm choosing to speak, I'll kick your ass." I growled. 

The girl looked at me, then lowered her gun. She looked a bit frightened that I threatened to kick her ass. She seemed like a tough bad girl, it was her personality that said it all. The girl narrowed her eyes, and stepped up to me, while putting her gun away in her back pocket.

"How dare you threaten me?! You don't have the right to threaten me!" The girl snapped.

I sighed, why did everyone have to pick a fight with me? I could wipe the floor with her before she could throw the first punch. She didn't know who she was going up against. It's not like I was demonstrating my fighting skills right now.

Before anyone else could speak, the sound of gun shots could be heard. I cursed silently in my head, before racing up the stairs to the roof. When I got there, I saw a redneck biker looking man, with a shot gun in his hands. He was shooting down walkers, and looked drunk and high off his ass. I growled.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You trying to get us killed, asshole?" I yelled glaring at him.

The man turned to me, and glared. "You shut up bitch, ol' Merle was just minding his business. You don't get to come up here and yell at me!" Merle yelled back.

I growled once more. Did he just call me a bitch? I was a bitch in every sense of the word. But he didn't know that now did he? I needed to calm down before I lost control of my beast and decided that killing the man was better than letting him live.

By the way the man talked, his name must be Merle. And the way his accent was, he was more of a country guy than anything. He had short blonde hair, blue steel eyes that were glazed over from the drugs and the booze. Can this guy be real? He's drinking and getting high in a fucking zombie apocolypse?

"Do you think it's wise to get drunk and high during a zombie fucking apocolypse?! If you are drunk and high, your movements and reactions will be slow, and therefore will get yourself and others killed. You are no help to anyone this way!" I yelled at him.

It seemed the guy was taking my words seriously. Because suddenly he was sober and nodded his head.

"You're right girlie. I'm Merle Dixon, and yer are?" Merle said introducing himself.

I could see that Merle had a sense of respect for me. After all I just yelled at him and didn't even feel intimiated from his glares. Though my eyebrow twitched at being called girlie. But then again he didn't know my name so what else would he call me?

"Raven Emerson, nice to meet you, Merle." I replied with a soft smile.

"What the fuck were you thinking Merle! We're in a city full of walkers, and you dare shoot your gun here? Sound attacts them!" The blonde girl yelled furiously.

"Sorry girlie, but ol' Merle doesn't listen to nobody. So why don't you shut the fuck up fer once?" Merle snapped glaring at the blonde girl.

I hid a smirk behind my hand. Merle was putting the bitch in her place. How funny. Though he said he didn't listen to nobody, he listened to me which snapped him out of his drunken and high stuper. 

The blonde girl snarled, "How dare you speak to me like that?!" The blonde girl growled.

Though her growl wasn't nearly as impressive as mine. Since I am you know a dog in every sense of the word.

"Andrea, please put a lid on it..." the korean man who told us of the fenced area said.

So the blonde's name is Andrea. Nice name for such a bitch. Like really, she could have a little more tact, especially for new people like me and Rick.

Andrea glared at the korean man. "Glenn, don't tell me what to do." Andrea snapped but didn't do anything else.

The korean man's name is Glenn. An odd name for someone who is oriental. But then again my name is after a black bird. How can that get anymore weird?

A hour later, Merle got into a fight with a dark skinned man, who I learned was named T-Dog. Or said that's what people called him. So everyone called him that. Because the fight was getting too dangerous, Rick hand cuffed Merle to a pipe. I looked at Rick with wide eyes in disbelief that he did that. Andrea looked smug that Merle was hand cuffed, and I wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of her. But with my strength as a demon, I could easily kill her with one blow to the head. Or use my claws.

"What the fuck Rick. Did you just handcuff Merle?" I demanded with a glare of disbelief.

Rick shrugged, with a look that said 'I had to for the safety of the group.'

Yeah right. He just wanted an excuse to handcuff someone, since the apocolypse he hadn't really done that in a while. 

So I snatched the key from T-Dog's hand, with an angry snarl, I removed the handcuff from Merle's wrist. I then pocketed the hand cuffs. No fucking way was I allowing anyone else to get handcuffed in this dangerous new world.

Because I saved Merle from remaining to be handcuffed to a pipe, when zombies could come anytime. He started having even more respect for me. And became more like a protective older brother. Something I never had growing up, because all my brother's tended to leave me alone - just the way I liked it. 

Glenn, who saw a shiny red sports car, broke the window, and started driving through the city with the car alarm blaring loudly down the streets. It drew the attention of the walkers, so they could get out of Atlanta. They started to drive up the road, then took a turn off on to a gravel road. 

When the car or in Rick's case, truck since he was driving the truck, stopped. I could see a group of people, they all looked at the sports car with looks of annoyance. A dark haired dark eyed man sped walked to the car, and ripped out something from the engine that allowed the alarm to blare.

He was rather handsome, and very easy on the eyes. My beast even agreed with me even if she hadn't said anything yet. 

"Glenn you just had to drive a sports car didn't you? And have the alarm blaring? What if you attracted walkers to our camp?" The dark haired man scolded with a teasing smirk.

"Sorry. Hey come meet everybody!" Gleen called out, and the driver's door and passenger door opened. 

First to step out was Rick. When they saw him, I could see that the dark haired man was not at all happy that Rick was there. And the dark haired woman standing next to a boy looked shocked and if not more than happy that Rick was standing there.

Next was me, they all looked at me, some curious, and some in awe. I mean I was a very beautiful woman. And I had features that made a lot of women jealous of me. Though for some reason one woman with dark hair much like the boy standing next to her glared at me. It was a glare of hatred. Why she would hate someone she'd never met I wouldn't know.

"Dad!" a boy called out and he ran towards Rick, wrapping his arms around Rick's waist. 

"Rick!" The woman said before she ran towards Rick to. 

She wrapped her arms around Rick, and for some unexplainable reason, I felt the stirring of jealousy. Why in the fuck was a jealous? I barely even knew Rick, and yet I was already feeling I should claim him as my own. What is wrong with me?

I frowned a dark scowl forming on my face as I watched them. I didn't like how close the woman was to Rick. But I fought back a growl, didn't want people to question me. 

However the man next to me noticed my expression.

"Do you like him or something?" a voice broke me out from staring at them and I looked at him.

"I like him as a friend. But for some reason... I'm jealous of what they have... what is wrong with me." I whispered looking down to the ground.

The man chuckled, "It's human nature to feel jealous over something someone has. I know I do." He replied. "My name's Shane Walsh,"

"Raven Emerson," I replied back with a smile. 

He nodded, "I take it you don't like Lori, even though you've never met her." Shane said.

I smirked. "Of course I don't like her. She's hanging all over Rick." I said with a chuckle.

He smirked. "Jealous?" Shane asked finding my jealousy amusing.

"Of course." I said smirking back.

"Tell you what, I don't like her either. Don't even love her. She's a bitch. Yet I've already fucked her. It was a mistake on my part." Shane said frowning.

I bit back a growl. Shane fucked another woman? How dare he?! I needed to stop thinking. Why was I angry over the fact that Shane fucked that woman. He wasn't mine to be angry over. Seriously what the fuck was wrong with me.

That's when it hit me, my beast thought of Shane as a potential mate. Just like my beast thought of Rick as a potential mate. This was a really big problem, I can't and I won't take any mates. I told myself that it was pointless. Because if I allowed myself to feel, then I'd get heartbroken if the relationship failed.

Shane turned and looked at me, he saw the rage on my face and smirked. 

"Don't like I've fucked another woman do you?" Shane teased.

I gulped, oh fuck, now what? 

I didn't say anything, because I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to reveal that I was anything but human. I wanted to be normal, but I know I can't do that even if I tried. 

Shane's smirk widened even more if that was possible. He then moved over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss along my neck, I felt shivers of pleasure up my spine. I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

I didn't want him to know that I really enjoyed him kissing along my neck. I knew that this was moving way too fast, and I didn't want it to move that quickly. 

"Shane what're you doing?" I asked, really I wanted to know what his motives were. Why he was kissing my neck, why he was holding me. Why he was so close. 

"Kissing along your neck. Why you don't like it?" Shane whispered along my neck. 

More shivers went up my spine. "I like it... but why are you kissing along my neck?" I dared to ask.

"Because Raven, I like you. I barely know you, because you just arrived here in our camp. You are a beautiful woman, and I want you to be mine. We will take things slow, get to know each other." Shane said kissing along my neck again.

I nodded my head not trusting myself to say anything. Shane pulled away, but kept his arm around my waist as a sign to show everyone that I was his. The possessiveness he was showing already made my beast growl in approval. 

All the while, Rick and Lori were glaring at us. I could tell that Rick was jealous, but Lori... her glare was still filled with hate. As if she couldn't stand the sight of me in Shane's arms. Maybe she was jealous to, who knows. Not that I cared.

Later on I walked over to Rick, I wanted to demand why in the hell he was glaring in Shane and my direction. I wanted to know, and I'd be damned if I get any sleep tonight if I don't know the reason.

I looked at Rick, my look alone demanded answers.

"Why were you glaring at my and Shane's direction? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I demanded.

Rick stayed silent for a few minutes more. "Why was Shane holding you so intimately?" Rick demanded ignoring my question all together.

"Because he's my boyfriend, as of a few hours ago. Why jealous?" I said with a smirk.

Rick growled under his breath, and for a moment it sounded almost animalistic. It made my beast stir with interest.

"Your mine!" Rick growled. My eyes wide as he says this.

"No I'm not yours, Rick. Your married remember? Or was Lori just hanging all on you for another reason!" I growled back.

Rick stopped growling as I said this. "She's my wife. But I'm not so sure anymore, I feel that she's become distant since I've been gone. And I know she's been having an affair with the way she eyes Shane with lust." Rick said.

I understood where he was coming from. I smelt Shane all over Lori before she ran over to hug Rick with pure faked joy that he was back. 

"Then why don't you leave her. It's obvious you like me," I replied.

Rick smirked, "Of course I like you, though this is moving too fast. How about we get to know about each other first. And talk with Shane about the way our relationship is going to go." Rick said.

I nodded that sounded reasonable. So that night we went to talk to Shane about what was going on. At first Shane didn't like it, saying he doesn't share. But I know he has the potential to share his lovers. Just hasn't done so. 

So I had no other choice but to tell them what I've mostly kept hidden before coming to the camp. I told them that I wasn't human, that I was a demon. I told them that I could turn into a giant dog the size of a skyscraper. I told them that I had control over the elements, like ice, shadow, water, fire, earth and air. I told them that I could cook, clean, and was a master in martial arts, and never missed my target when I used my weapons. I told them that I could put poison into my claws, and kill anything with that poison in only seconds that was how potent and fatal my poison was. And I told them that I saw them as my mates, and that I could share my lifespan with them if I mated them. I told them I stopped aging on my 25th birthday. Basically telling them I was immortal.

"So your something called an Inuyoukai?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I can even speak dog language," I said with a chuckle.

"Will you show us someday your demon form?" Shane asked.

I nodded. "Of course. But right now I don't trust the group, only you two. So don't say a word of this to anyone." I said.

"We promise, we won't say a word." Rick and Shane said at the same time.

 

 

 


	3. Sophia Runs and Carl Gets Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia runs into the forest when walkers go after her. Raven goes after her and protects her from the walkers, which ends up with them staying the entire night in the forest. Rick, Carl and Shane go off looking for Raven and Sophia, and in the process, Carl gets shot by a hunter who really meant to shoot the deer.

The Walking Inuyoukai

_'Thinking'_

**'Beast Talking'**

"Talking"

Pairings:

Raven/Daryl

Raven/Rick

Raven/Shane

Glenn/Maggie

Beth/T-Dog

Andrea/Merle

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Raven's POV

 

 

We travelled when our camp got attacked by walkers. And the camp was no longer safe for anyone. The only person who died was Ed, thank god. He was an abusive asshole, who loved to beat on his wife and occassionally his kid Sophia. 

I couldn't allow that to continue so I beat the shit out of him before Shane could do it. I knew that Shane wanted to throw a few punches himself. Carol was relieved that Ed wasn't around to beat on her or Sophia anymore. They were now on the highway, when Dale's trailer truck broke down again because of the radiator hose. 

So here we were looking through the cars, and their engines looking for supplies and a radiator hose that was useable. 

"This is like a graveyard," Lori said breaking the silence between the group as they searched. "I don't know how I feel about this..." 

I sneered at Lori, wishing she'd just stop talking. Her voice was enough to get on my nerves. And I couldn't stand it when she voiced her views, her opinion on what she thought. No one really cared what Lori thought and I knew it to. She had no right demanding to change a person's ways. Daryl was one of the hunters, he had come back to the camp before shit hit the fan at the former camp they were at. The first thing he called out was Merle, and something about the good catch he caught while hunting.

Merle walked up to Daryl and looked over the squirls Daryl caught before congratulating him on the find. Daryl's chest puffed up like he was proud of what he caught. That he could feed the entire group with what he found. And I couldn't help but feel proud of him as well.

Though Lori sneered at Daryl with disgust, as if she couldn't for the life of her understand why Daryl killed innocent animals just so they could eat. She was so pampered that she thought it was her place to be the boss of everyone. 

She believed that women should do the laundry and the cooking. Believed she's the one who should set all the rules. Now that Rick was back, that he was alive as she had put it, that she wouldn't continue whatever affair Shane and her had. Just thinking about it had my hackles rising itching for a fight. 

"What use do they have for it now?" I said with a shrug and continued on searching for supplies.

"You can't just steal from the dead!" Lori protested.

I turned my head to look at the annoying woman. 

"Yes we can. They won't have a use for it now that they are dead. So get off your high fucking horse and help the group search will ya?" I said before ignoring her once more.

I could feel the heated glare that was no doubt burning at the back of my head. I knew she was furious that I hadn't shown her the least amount of respect. She was looking for any reason to start a fight. And if it was a fight she wanted, I would be happy to end it by throwing the first punch.

I then looked to Rick and Shane and also Daryl. They had looks of amusement on their faces. I knew my little argument with Lori amused them. I still won the argument, there was nothing that Lori would win against me. I was an alpha at heart, and was born to be a leader. Yet I let Shane and Rick be the leaders.

And then it happened. A herd of walkers was heading our way. So we hid under the cars, so we weren't seen. Somehow the walkers smelt us because we didn't smell like them. They started to attack, one went for Sophia, and Sophia ran like bats of hell were on her heels. I cursed before I ran after her. There was no way I was letting her roam in the forest alone.

The walkers went after us, trying to catch us, while Carol cried out Sophia's name when she noticed her missing. Then I heard the shouts of Shane and Rick when they noticed me missing. 

I didn't mean to run off, but I had no choice. With Sophia running off because she was scared of the walkers, I had to go and protect her. I didn't want her getting hurt, and I didn't want Carol losing her daughter.

When I caught up to Sophia, I took her into my arms, and we climbed into a large tree. Walkers surrounded the tree, but they couldn't find us. We stayed there for hours, just looking down at the walkers. They were ugly fuckers too.

"Sophia, next time don't go runnin' off into the woods. It's dangerous for someone like you, especially with walkers roaming around," I whispered to Sophia, quietly enough that the walkers couldn't hear us.

Sophia nodded, whispering back. "I'm sorry Raven... I got scared." 

I nodded, my arms still wrapped around the frightened girl. "I understand, but please don't do it again." I whispered.

Sophia gave a small smile. "I promise." She whispered.

We were silent for the rest of the night. Since I was a demon I didn't need much sleep as humans did. So I kept watch while Sophia slept in my arms. The groans and growls from the walkers down below started to sound more far away, as they started to move further away from our tree. 

The light started to break in the sky, telling me it was early, very early morning. I used my senses to make sure the walkers were long gone. Sure enough the walkers were gone. So I woke Sophia up. She groaned before opening her eyes. She looked at me with accusing 'how could you wake me up from this hell' kind of look. And I just chuckled because on a kid her age, it was amusing.

We climbed down from the tree, and made a run for it back to the highway. When we got there, our group was gone. No one was standing where they were a day ago. I wanted to growl, as I fought back the anger that was slowly burning in my chest. But I didn't. I didn't want to scare Sophia.

I began to follow where our groups scent went. We followed it down the road a few miles before we came upon a field. And not far down the field was a farm. I read the sign which said Greene Farm. Their scents were the strongest in that direction, so we followed it. 

We didn't even walk like walkers, but suddenly; a gun shot sounded, and a bullet glided past my head. Sophia was too short to get hit with the way the damn person was aiming. I grunted in pain, putting my hand to my forehead where the bullet glided, leaving a scratch behind. Blood dripping down my forehead to my chin.

Okay, now I was pissed. How dare they?! I narrowed my eyes, and looked to where the person was. It was that blonde woman Andrea, who was on top of the trailer truck, holding a damned sniper rifle!

I growled low in my throat, and suddenly my eyes bled red, I grabbed Sophia around her waist and before I knew it I was racing toward Andrea in the speed of light. Everything blurred as I ran, and somehow I was able to see where I was going. 

When I appeared in front of Andrea, my eyes were still blood red. My fangs were now longer, more dangerous, and my claws flexed ready for attack.

"You dare shoot me?! I had a child with me you bitch?!" I yelled growling.

I didn't even notice when Shane, and Daryl came running when they saw me. Shane had a look of pissed off but also relief that I was here. Daryl had a look of worried and pissed off at the same time. 

"I'm sorry! Oh god! I'm so sorry Raven! I didn't know..." Andrea said sobbing now.

"Raven!" Shane and Daryl called out.

I turned to look at them, for a moment they gasped at the sight of my eyes. I closed them, took deep breaths, and opened them again, they were back to their normal sapphire. Yes I had my mother's eyes. I was so pissed that I didn't get any features from my father. It was like mother's was more dominant.

I jumped down from the truck landing on my feet. I put Sophia down on the ground. I whispered to her to go find her mother. So she ran off in search of Carol.

Even though my eyes were back to normal, I was still agitated. My claws were still out, my fangs were still out. I didn't feel even the least bit safe right now to put them away. I was terrified that Sophia could have gotten hurt. 

"Where's Rick?" I asked not wanting to answer questions right now.

"He's in the house with Carl. Carl got shot," Shane explained.

"Carl got shot? He's alright, right?" I asked now worried.

"Yeah he's alright. He needs a surgery to get rid of the splintered bullet from his lower stomach." Daryl said.

I gasped, the bullet splintered? Oh that isn't good, not at all. So I raced to the house, and up the stairs. When I got there I went to the room that had Carl's scent in it, along with a scent I didn't know, and then Rick's scent.

I opened the door, to see an old man standing over Carl's unconscious body. Rick was sitting on a chair and looked like he had given a blood transfusion.

"Are you a doctor old man?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully at the old man.

"No, I'm just a vetrenarian, I only worked on animals." The old man said.

"I can help," I said when the old man stopped talking.

"You mean to tell me your a doctor?" The old man asked, Rick was too tired to speak at the moment.

"Yes. I've worked in a hospital, and got my PHD and MD. I was also the head doctor at the hospital too." I replied.

The old man nodded, "Please help this boy." The old man pleaded. 

I nodded my head. I walked over to the boy, and surveyed his wound. Then by using my claws, I was able to pull the splintered bullet out from his lower stomach without waking him from the pain. I then used my poison but at a not so potent and fatal level to seal the wound from the inside as much as the outside. However the poison alone will burn, so I used my powers to keep him asleep for this.

I sealed the wound as much as I could to a safe and stable point, then I started to sew it up. With steady hands I sewed the wound shut fully. Then I wrapped a bandage wound the boy's torso to keep the stitched up wound from getting infected. Never know, better safe than sorry.

"There, he's stable now. All he needs is rest." I said after a few minutes of silence.

Rick moved from his chair, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you love, for saving my son," Rick whispered into my ear. 

I smiled, I'd do anything for him. I barely know him, but I want to know him more. I loved kids, and maybe someday I'd have kids of my own to look after. Hopefully in a safe and secure place where walkers wouldn't suddenly attack.

"You are welcome Rick. Know this, I'd do anything for you and your son." I said then leaned up kissing his lips.

Rick kissed back, biting gently on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned pressing myself closer to his body. He was warm, he was toned. I could feel the muscles rippling under his clothes with how close I was. I started to wonder what he looked like without clothes.

I should get out of the gutter. I didn't need to be there right now. There's a kid sleeping in the bed not even a foot away from them. Not to mention the old man might still be in the room. 

"Ahhem..." the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled us apart.

We looked to see the old man looking more than amused. He had a smirk in place, his eyes shined with amusement too.

"You done? Let's let this boy rest now." The old man said. "By the way my name's Hershel Greene. I own this farm." 

I nodded my head. "Raven Emerson," I replied.

Rick still had his arm around my waist, when we came downstairs. I guess Lori saw it, and I knew she was going to go all bat shit bitchy on us.

"What the fuck?! Rick, why is your arm around this wench?" Lori demanded as she stormed over.

"Because she's my girlfriend. Why wouldn't my arm be around her?" Rick retorted in a deadpanned 'are you kidding me' drawl.

"WHAT?! Your my husband Rick! What happened to commitment!" Lori screeched. 

My ears were now ringing with the sound of her high piched voice. If she didn't stop I was going to knock her out.

"The commitment stopped when you started sleeping around with Shane! What you didn't think I knew about that?" Rick growled.

By the look of Lori's shocked out outraged expression she didn't like what Rick just said. Not to mention that I knew she slept with Shane. And hell I didn't like it; but I knew Shane was turning over a new leaf. Since Shane was also my lover, he wouldn't sleep with another unless he wanted to live. I'd kill him if he slept with another other than myself.

I smirked, looks to me that whatever marriage that Rick had to that bitch, is null and void now. Though they couldn't really get a divorce in a zombie infested world; but they could leave each other and date others.

Lori seemed to see my smirk, and sent a glare my way. "What the fuck are you smirking at bitch?!" Lori screeched.

I held back a wince, as my ears were really starting to ache now. It seemed that Rick noticed my obvious discomfort in Lori's voice.

"Lori can you not screech like a fuckin' banshee! You're hurting my ears," Rick snapped glaring at Lori.

Lori gasped, looking absolutely appaled, or what was the word, offended? Yeah that's the word offended. She was offended that Rick had called her a banshee because of all her damned screeching. She shouldn't even be offended. It's the truth after all. Maybe Lori just doesn't like hearing the truth.

"How dare you?! You cheat on me, and then basically call me a banshee to my face!" Lori yelled an angry sneer on her face.

"Cheat? Oh honey, you've already done that haven't you? You're the whore here, not me. I've never once cheated on you in our marriage. You did it first!" Rick yelled.

Lori gasped once more offended by what Rick said. Man this woman had fucked up views. 

"Then what the fuck do you call having your arm around another woman?!" Lori yelled glaring at him.

"It's called leaving your bitchy ass!" Rick yelled back glaring at Lori.

Lori gasped, her eyes now misting up - and looked ready to cry. She was really going to cry now? Man she had messed up emotions too.

Without a word Lori stormed away angrily, and thank riddance to. I couldn't stand anymore of her screeching. 

In the living room, Shane seemed to be watching the argument. He had an amused smirk on his lips, and looked to be fighting not to laugh. 

"I'm sure you Shane enjoyed that argument, didn't you?" I said smirking at him.

He nodded, "It was highly amusing." He grinned.

"I'm glad you two found amusment in how childish Lori can be. She's like a child who needs to learn some tact and manners. How dare she start shit while I was standing right next to Raven..." Rick spat, still angry about the argument.

I hugged Rick close to me. "Don't you worry your sexy ass. If Lori starts more shit, I'll be sure to give her my famous right hook." I said with a grin, then gave a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You mean you are gonna punch Lori in the face?" Shane asked, a smirk still in place.

I nodded and laughed. "But of course. I'll punch any woman or man should they start shit." I replied.

Shane and Rick laughed when I said this. "I'd like to see that, babe." Shane said grinning.

"With the way Lori is acting, you'd be seeing me punch her soon enough," I said grinning.

Then we all laughed.

It was highly funny, and I couldn't wait to put Lori in her place. She had no right coming all hancocked demanding answers when it wasn't even her business. She may be the mother of Rick's son, but she had no business butting into their relationship. Who knows how far their relationship would go. Right now it was more like a friends with benefits until we got to learn more about each other. 

"Babe, wanna go start dinner for us? Maybe get Maggie, Beth and Andrea to help out." Rick said looking at me.

I nodded kissing him on the lips again before I walked off. 

"Damn brother, we got ourselves a catch. She's sexy as hell," Shane said.

Rick nodded. "Damn right brother. She's ours." Rick said smiling.

"She's mine too, ya know." Daryl said making his appearance.

"Right, all three of ours." Rick corrected.

 

 

 

 


End file.
